Itachi and Sakura in Reality
by sleeping itasaku fangirl
Summary: what happens when i have rly boring homework assignments and 1 interesting...A FANFIC BASED OF A RANDOM IDEA! YAY! so wut happens when i have a writer's block for a fanfic...you'll find out when u read...do it or elmo shall devour your soul MWAHAHAHA :D


**AN: Hi guyz ok so this is an itasaku. Sorry if it rly isn't funni but this is the 1****st**** version I decided to make a 2****nd**** one that is hopefully funnier. Oh and the phrase "crap muffins" isn't mine I got it from another fanfic but I can't remember which one. Yea anyways this was something for creative writing and well they said it could b about anything=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO FLAME ACCEPTED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Itachi and Sakura in Reality

"Stupid writer's block." I turned off the computer and spun the computer chair so it faced the television. I was working on my first fanfic for Naruto. The story was about Naruto characters coming to life. The problem is I have no idea how that would work out. "Stupid laws of nature." I stopped complaining when I heard the theme song for Black Cat playing. If there was one thing that could lift my mood it was television. Why stay stressed out when tomorrow is Saturday? Saturday for me was a day of relaxation and fun. After I finished watching television I hopped into bed thinking about how relaxing and normal my Saturday will be. I had no idea how wrong I was.

After a good nights sleep I sat up in bed and yawned. I looked around my room and lazily flopped back onto my bed to sleep some more. My brain told me there was something awry with my room. It hit me. I flung the upper half of my body up and stared at the thing or should I say the person standing in front of my mirror. Deep blood like crimson eyes stared back at me. "…uh..." The shock was so overwhelming that I could not say anything, but when I did I screeched, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!OH MY GOD!!! THIS TOTALLY DEFIES THE LAWS OF NATURE!!!!AHHHHH!!!!" I clutched my headboard as if there was a vicious tiger at the edge of my bed trying to grab me, but that of course did not last very long. He stared indifferently at me while I screamed. The next thing I knew was I was sitting in front of him squealing. I was bouncing up and down like a happy puppy.

"Omgz! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! I can't believe you're here and you're still in cartoon form! You're the best person in Akatsuki your like my favorite person in N-," I cut myself off. 'Wait I can't let him know that he's a cartoon character that was created solely on the purpose of the entertainment of humans. That would screw up the plot,' I thought to myself. When I refocused my attention to him, but I realized he was on the other side of my room. He seemed to be trying to get away oddly enough. He even held a bit of fear in his eyes that would easily go unnoticed by the untrained eye. Again it hit me. "Wow that was soooo out of original character…Hey, wait a minute! I'm not the type of fangirl that'll chase you to the ends of the Earth and try to get you to stay with me forever and be mine!" 'That would be cool though,' I thought. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw him relax and answer me with his usual "Hn." "Okay could you like get outta my room so I can-," again I cut myself off. 'He disappeared he must have already known what I was going to say…Smarta…No cursing especially not this early in the morning.' I stepped into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

I came out my room to see Itachi leaning on the stair railing. 'Why didn't he…eh I don't care anymore.' I trotted down the stairs. Itachi followed swiftly and quietly letting his hair sway as he did. 'Geez I wonder how he manages to keep his hair so silky. I mean come on he's in a freaking criminal organization filled with extremely dangerous and sadistic men…and one woman.' As I tried to stifle my laughter I headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl for some cereal, however I failed to notice the patch of cherry blossom pink hair by the stove. "Oh you're awake!" Again my scream ripped through the air as the bowl I once held in my hand shattered into pieces on the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I clutched Itachi tightly as I screeched. He gave me one of his famous Uchiha death glares that was thought to pierce through ones soul, and strike fear into its receiver. It obviously had no effect on me because I continued to scream and cling to him seven minutes later. Before I knew what I was doing, yet again, I hugged Sakura. "YAYZ!! Sakura-chan you're here too. You're the best female ninja ever! You're so awesome! Don't worry Itachi you're still really awesome too!" I began jumping up and down excitedly. It was turning out to be the best Saturday ever, until I stepped on a piece of broken bowl. "Crap muffins," I said as I hopped away from the glass. The crimson liquid dripped onto the floor. I looked at the cut. It was about three inches long. "Holy crap that's huge." Turning my head side to side I looked for a rag Suddenly I felt something grab my foot and I yelped. "Stay still." Sakura said as she pumped a green looking aura into the cut. "Wow I didn't know chakra worked here." Sakura smiled. The cut healed perfectly and did not even leave a scab. I cleaned the mess and ate my breakfast.

"So… how did you both end up here?" I asked. "Hn." Itachi answered. "…Sorry I don't speak your language." He glared at me. "Sakura?" I asked yet again. "Our team Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato and Sai were looking for Sasuke. We found him, but-," Itachi cut her off, "We the Akatsuki managed to encounter the nine tailed fox demon-," "Naruto," Sakura corrected. "As I was explaining before, the nine tailed fox demon at the same time we also encountered my foolish little brother." Itachi stated. "Don't insult Sasuke, anyway I'll continue. Sasuke started fighting Itachi and everyone started fighting the vile criminal organization, Akatsuki," Sakura glared at Itachi, but he continued to remain unfazed. "Suddenly there was this huge explosion and we found ourselves here."

I gaped in shock. "It really is that surprising." Sakura stated. "No, I was just shocked that Itachi actually said one full sentence. It's a record." Itachi glared at me and Sakura started giggling. Sakura stomach started to growl and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Itachi and I smirked. "Okay I should go make the two of you something, but the food I have here are probably very different from the food in your world so I'm afraid you'll have to eat ramen." "Oh joy I can't wait." Sarcasm dripped from Sakura's voice. "I prefer-," I cut Itachi off. "Again the food I have here is way different so we are all eating ramen," and with that I waltzed into the kitchen.

After eating a sat at the computer and turned it on. Itachi sat on the armchair while Sakura on the couch. I looked at the two curiously for a minute. "…Okay I know Itachi's anti-social, but I never suspected you to be too, Sakura. So what happened between you two when I was asleep?" I grinned mischievously. Both of them started to go into a daze. Suddenly I felt a flashback coming on. "OH NO! NO FLASHBACKS! I'VE WATCHED ENOUGH OF THOSE AND SINCE YOU TWO ARE HERE I'LL ACTUALLY HAVE TO WATCH IT!" I shouted, but of course it was too late because now I was currently watching a flashback. "Great." I said sarcastically as I watched.

"_Ugh, where am I? Whoa, where's Sasuke-kun, the Akatsuki and the rest of my team?!" Sakura started to panic. "It appears we are not in our world." "Sasu-," Sakura gaped. "What do you want, Uchiha?!" Sakura hissed. Itachi smirked at her fury. Sakura lunged at him ready to punch him through a wall. Itachi dodged her effortlessly and grabbed her wrist. "I'd advise you keep for temper in check Haruno, and you also don't want to damage to someone's property do you?" Itachi questioned the pink haired female. Sakura growled and unrolled her fist. Itachi let go of the girls wrist, which no doubt would have a bruise soon. "Whatever, just stay away from me." Sakura huffed. "Can do blossom." Itachi smirked. "It's Sakura, not blossom!" Itachi chuckled and went upstairs._

"Finally!" I rejoiced as we exited the flashback. "So that's what happened…oh well get over and talk to each other." I said as I logged onto . Sakura gaped in horror and Itachi just hned. "Never he's my enemy!" Sakura complained. "Yeah but he's the only person from your world that's here so you might as well have a truce even if it is temporary. Oh my gosh, you both would make such a cute couple." I stated as I started reading a fanfiction with Itachi and Sakura as a couple. "Are you sick?!" Sakura exclaimed. "No Sakura I'm perfectly sane. Besides it really isn't a bad pairing. Check it out." I moved back so they could see the screen. "There are eighty-two pages on it." I stated matter of factly. "Well it's still not gonna change anything. I love Sasuke!" I banged my head on the computer desk. "Get over him my gosh you are way too good for him!" Sakura tried to protest but I did not give her chance to. "I mean Itachi is way more polite and handsome." I yelled knowing he was in the room. "There is no way he is handsomer than Sasuke-kun!" She retaliated. "DUDE SASUKE STYLES HIS HAIR LIKE A DUCK'S BUTT!!" Itachi chuckled and I smirked. "N-no it doesn't." My smirk grew bigger. "Care to be proven wrong." I went onto Google and brought up a picture of Sasuke hair and a duck's butt. "The resemblance is utterly shocking." I giggled madly and Itachi chuckled. "F-fine you're right, but I still won't go out with him." She stated. "You know you only count as fifty percent since it's a pairing? Now lets here its-kun's opinion." I smiled. "I really wouldn't mind going out with Sakura." Sakura blushed furiously as Itachi smirked. "Yay! Then it's settled two to one Itachi and Sakura the pairing wins!" I cheered. "EXACTLY WHEN DID YOUR VOTE COUNT!" Sakura yelled. "Fine it's a tie." I pouted.

An hour had passed and now we were all watching television. "Okay nothing's on so I'm to going to ON DEMAND." I said in a bored tone. "Hn." Sakura and Itachi replied simultaneously. I stared at them for a minute. "…SEE YOU'RE A PERFECT COUPLE!" Sakura smacked me upside the head. "Ow," I complained. Itachi just chuckled and Sakura smirked. "Evil duo." I scrolled to the kid's section and went to Cartoon Network. I clicked on the Naruto section. "What the heck!" Sakura did a spit take with the water no one knew or noticed she was drinking when she saw Naruto's name on the screen. "Why is…" "Oh right you guys are a part of a show but apparently your universe is real." I replied lazily as I started playing the first episode. "Hn." Itachi replied. "See he doesn't care." I continued to listen to the theme song as I rested my head on Itachi's shoulder. "Aren't you worried you could mess up the plot?" She questioned. "…I thought about then I decided screw the plot it fun messing it up." I continued to watch. "…eh I'm too bored to continue so I'll just watch." Sakura sat back down on the couch.

I woke up a few minutes later and realized we had fallen asleep. I was on the floor and Itachi's head rested on Sakura's lap with her hand placed on his silky and smooth hair. I grinned evilly. I grabbed my digital camera and started taking pictures of the cute scene before me. I quickly put away the camera as Itachi's eyes fluttered open. Under his eyelids and long sooty eyelashes coal orbs stared back at me. "Shh, don't move Sakura's still asleep." I whispered. He looked up to see a peaceful and beautiful Sakura sleeping. He brought a hand to her face and gently tapped her cheek. I gaped at him. It was because he was smiling. Again I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the cute seen.

Sakura felt something tapping her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. She was staring face to face with a smiling Itachi. Sakura began blushing and fainted. "Í knew she liked you," I giggled. "I'll wake her up." I went close to her ear and hollered, "DATTEBAYO!!" "What the!" Sakura jumped and landed on the floor. "Come on we're going to the park," I walked out the door and Itachi followed.

We got to the park two hours ago and we were still there. Sakura was on the swing and Itachi was pushing her. They both were talking. 'They would be such a cute couple,' I thought to myself as I took pictures of them. I started to look over the pictures I took, but suddenly walked into a huge tree that could not have been missed and fainted.

I shot up from my bed. "Itachi, Sakura," I called frantically, but there was no reply. "It was just a dream," I sad sadly. I finished getting ready and ate breakfast. After finishing my waffles I went to the computer desk, but there was a not on the screen. "Wait this is from," I started reading.

_Dear Simone,_

_Hi! It's Sakura and Itachi. Yup, it wasn't a dream. Idiot, when we were at the park you walked into a huge tree and fainted so we brought you home. Itachi suddenly said we were going home so we should leave you a goodbye! Don't ask me how he knew he just did. Anyway, thank you. Itachi and I are going out thanks to you. Itachi isn't really that bad. Well Itachi's wants to right so. …Out of all the fangirls I've encountered in my life I have to write you're the most pleasant. Take care. We'll find some way to come visit. This is Sakura writing right now. Bye!! Oh and we didn't delete the pictures on your camera._

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi and Sakura_

A picture fell to the ground. It was a picture of the holding hands and blushing. "Aww!" I squealed joyfully. "That was really nice of them. I'm glad I got to hang out with them I wish they didn't have to leave." I sat at my computer desk. "Now to get over that writer's block. What to write?" My fingers drummed on the smooth wood. It hit me. Everything that I experienced yesterday with my new friends it was perfect! 'Thanks guys.' I began typing.

**me: well sorry if there r a lot of errors. I didn't have time to fix it after the teacher edited it**

**Sayuka(my oc): meaning u were to lazy to**

**me: yea well I didn't fell like it sooo BYE**


End file.
